Weep You No More Sad Fountain
by Tree
Summary: This burning desire awoke and lashed out painfully inside of him. He felt the need to taste those lips, her skin, and her mouth. He longed for her touch, her caress. Movieverse and AU. Chapter 7 is RATED M, the rest of the chapters are RATED T.
1. Prologue

**Weep You No More Sad Fountain (Prologue**)  
By: Tree 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, pretend to own V for Vendetta. Nor am I making any profit off of this story.

**Author's Note**: Hm. I might get flamed for this, but since I am no stranger to flames, I pressed on and wrote this anyways. Please note that the last time I wrote a fanfic was about 4 years ago! I must admit that I am a bit rusty, but I hope that you can appreciate (or maybe not) this anyways! And another important note is that this is most definitely AU and is in no way related to what happens in the movie or comic. So please no screaming at me! On ward now to the fic!

**Works Cited:** "Weep You No More Sad Fountain" is a poem by John Dowland and in no way do I claim the lyrics or the title to be my own creation. I have and will use the poem several times during this story. This poem is not presented here today as a way to make profit nor are they making profit.

**To check out John Dowland's poem please visit** (http)oldpoetry(dot)com/opoem/41258

* * *

Weep You No More Sad Fountain

Prologue

"_Weep you no more, sad fountains;  
What need you flow so fast?  
Look how the snowy mountains  
Heaven's sun doth gently waste.  
But my sun's heavenly eyes  
View not your weeping,  
That now lies sleeping  
Softly, now softly lies  
Sleeping. _

Sleep is a reconciling,  
A rest that peace begets:  
Doth not the sun rise smiling  
When fair at even he sets?  
Rest you then, rest, sad eyes,  
Melt not in weeping,  
While she lies sleeping  
Softly, now softly lies  
Sleeping."


	2. Chapter 1 Wandering Thoughts

**Chapter 1**

Wandering Thoughts

Her mind had been waltzing around a single thought, a single emotion all day. She had already been residing in the Shadow Gallery for couple of months now and even though V wasn't always the best roommate, she was growing to love him.

"Wait," she thought. "Love him? No…just…_fond_ of him."

But she knew better; what was fondness without love? Yes, he did prove difficult to live with. Always watching her through that mask. God! When he stared at her it felt as though he was gazing at her very soul. She felt naked, transparent, and even a little violated. She wanted to keep her soul's inter-workings and desires to herself; after all they were very personal and private matters. Those dark vacuous eyes, searching her, sucking every last inch of breath from her lips. Again, oh God! Such stares would make her knees weak and heart racing.

Evey peered from above her book to look at her subject of such private thoughts. There he was dressed in his usual black and sat opposite of her on the couch reading silently. Blushing, she quickly looked back down at her book. The mask's lidless stare bore into her and whether or not they actually made eye contact, she did not know. She felt he was studying her again. She sighed loudly and shifted her weight, all the while mentally kicking herself.

"Stop being so paranoid!" She grumbled in her head. "In fact he's the one that should be paranoid, you can't keep from gawking at him for one moment! She frowned to herself. This was quite the frustrating matter.

It was true. She couldn't help but get a quick look at V whenever she could. He was just so fascinating to her. She simply could not get enough of him. She was by the very definition attracted to him. His speech matched perfectly with his voice. Everything syllable he uttered flowed gracefully with sophistication and dignity. The words he spoke were but an ornament of his smooth, deep, and silky voice. He had this very air of mystery and wonder about him that she could never get enough of. The very way he walked and dressed himself. All black, but handsome nevertheless.

Her eyes peeked out from above the book again and fell upon his vest. His vest was carefully stitched with grace, with small but elegant details covering the garment; her gaze then followed along his high black collar. Her eyes trailed slowly down and noticed that his gray poet's shirt underneath seemed to be made with the finest materials. She noted that both his gloves and boots were made out of black leather. She wondered how such exquisite leather gloves would feel on her skin. Shaking the thought, her eyes continued to travel. She silently complimented him for keeping his lean but slightly built form. She wondered what he looked liked without such clothes. Her eyes became hesitant as they wandered lower and lower. Embarrassed and not wanting to be noticed, she returned to her book where she had been studying the same page for an hour or so. Yes, in her mind he was attractive. Even though she had never seen his face, he presented himself in an attractive way and she believed that to be enough.

"Anything you that particularly like?" V said with curiosity.

He had notice that it had been quite a while since she had last turned a page in her book. She was not reading, he could tell. "She has been distracted," he thought smiling to himself. Yes, he had trouble reading, though it wasn't quite as apparent as Evey's predicament. He did not fail in getting distracted when he noticed how soft her champagne curls fell softy against her ivory face. Or how soft her pink lips looked. "Such works of art!" He was truly astonished. And her eyes; the thing he loved doing the most was looking into her gentle doe-like honey eyes. It was as though he couldn't drink in the sight fast enough; he drowned in her amber pools. When they locked eyes, then and only then did he feel truly chaotic. A burning sensation, "no…" he thought. "A burning desire." This burning desire awoke and lashed out painfully inside of him. He felt the need to taste those lips, her skin, and her own mouth. He needed her touch, her caress. "By God!" He screamed in his mind. This was all too much for him and too soon, but alas he remained motionless and calm on the outside.

Evey's beautiful symphony of thoughts had suddenly crashed together making an alarming, unbearable noise, all simply because of his disturbance. She jumped from the sudden noise.

Flustered and in a panic she responded, "What?" She said, surprised.

She had awakened from her daydreams to apprehension at the discovery of her previous actions and thoughts. "Did he notice that I was looking at him?" She thought nervously as she closed the book, but careful to not make eye contact. V, noticing her discomfort, sat his own book down on his lap.

"I am referring to your book. Is it pleasing to your taste?"

Feeling a slight release of tension, she smiled, "Ah yes, it is excellent." She looked at V again, feeling the heavy weight of silence upon them. "But I am afraid it is getting late in the evening and I cannot properly do it justice in such a tired state." V nodded and placed his book on coffee table and stood up, offering his arm to Evey. "Emily Dickinson would have appreciated such a gesture. Please, allow me to escort you to your room."

"His voice," she thought warmly. "Like silk…" She placed her book full of Emily Dickinson's poems on top of V's novel. She took his arm. Sighing blissfully, she rested her head along his arm as they walked together, arm in arm. Appreciating the gesture V glanced down at his resting beauty.

"As always, thank you for your excellent company tonight V," Evey said smiling as she stopped in front of her bedroom door. V took her hand in his and, bowing slightly, he lightly touched his porcelain lips to the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle."

* * *

Whoa! I was much rustier than I thought! This newly reloaded chapter that is now so excellently fixed is because of my wonderful editor-Ellina Hope! Much kudos to her for fixing my unsettling errors! And make sure to check out her out on And please feel free to leave and review! I am open to suggestions! 


	3. Chapter 2 Eine Kleine Nachmusik

**Chapter 2**

Eine Kleine Nachmusik

Closing the door, Evey let out a long sigh. As she rested her back against the wood, she took a minute to meditate on her evening with V. She wanted to tell him how much she cared about him; thought of him; how much she enjoyed their conversations; and how she lamented every day that she was without his him. V was a relatively busy man, it seemed like every other day he left in the evening and did not return until the next morning. He'd sometimes be gone days at a time. That was when she really felt the most desolated and depressed. Music, books, movies, and fine art could not fill the black void that festered within her when V was gone.

This vexed her immensely. What was she going to do without V? She felt too dependent of him; this was going all wrong. Gathering all her strength, she pushed herself off the door and lazily walked over to her dresser and pulled out a silk nightgown that was a soft pink in color. Discarding her day clothes, she slipped the nightgown over her head as it fell delicately on her small shoulders.

V had given her that nightgown as a gift and it was her favorite to wear. It was two weeks ago and it had been the longest time without V she ever endured. He was gone that entire week, out on "business" of course. The day he returned, she had found a thin white box that was sealed elegantly with a red lacy bow in front of her bedroom. As she went down to pick up the gift, she saw V standing a couple of feet away. Exited and out of breath, she had rose quickly. Her heart was overfilled with joy and happiness as she gave him her best smile. And even though she could not decipher his facial expressions, she knew he was pleased to be there and that he was smiling back at her.

Walking slowly, V picked up the box and in the most vaudevillian way that only he could perform, he presented the gift to her. "A present for ma dame," V proclaimed, bowing slightly. "'Tis only a small token of my apology for my long and unexpected absence this week." Evey was taken by surprise, two weeks without him had heightened his character and at the moment he never seemed more charming and enticing. Poor girl couldn't help but blush uncontrollably.

"V…you shouldn't have," she said, still not recovered from his unexpected, but happy arrival.

"I insist," V said firmly, but with a hint of mischief in his voice. She took the white box in her shaking hands and admired the bow.

"No really V, you shouldn't have," she said again looking up at him.

Closing the gap between them, V stood close beside her and spoke softly, "I insist that you accept my gift, it was the least I could do."

Evey turned her head to smile at him. "Well, if you insist," she teased. Slipping the lace off and lifting the lid of the rectangular box. There in her hands rested the prettiest nightgown she ever cast eyes on. The light pink gown was fashioned of silk and pink lace outlined the bust and lower regions of the nightgown. V held the box as she lifted the gown up by its thin straps. Evey gasped softly, "Wow…V…this is…"

"Beautiful? Stunning? Exquisite?" V questioned proudly. His pride swelled as he saw Evey's expression, she really did like it. When he saw it himself, he couldn't imagine anything better to suit Evey. He could just imagine how it would look on her… V cleared his throat softly. While he did not buy the nightgown for that purpose, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. "Then you like it?" V asked, trying to concentrate at the situation at hand.

Evey held the gown close to her body, picturing what it would look like when she wore it. The nightgown fell a few inches above her knees "Oh yes V, I love it."

V nodded in approval, "since you cannot venture outside, I found it best to give you something that you can enjoy inside." Evey smiled at him, "thank you V."

Coming back to reality, Evey hit the night switch off and quickly jumped in bed, wrapping her small frame in her comforter. "That was a good day," said as she drifted off to sleep.

Just outside V was walking around his gallery. Looking at all the things that made up his home; his books, his jukebox, the wonderful works of art, and even his cooking apron. But what were these things if he had no one with which to enjoy them? Evey was the only thing that really made the Shadow Gallery _his_ home. "After all," V thought. "Home is where the heart is." And his heart was slowly settling on Evey. This is was all relatively new to him. Before his body would ache with revenge and justice, his mind set to kill. Though he never lost concentration on his mission, his body now ached for her too, in more ways than one.

V slowly walked around his gallery pondering. His feelings could prove to be dangerous to his mission if he were to exploit them in any way possible. He could not, no matter how much he loved Evey, let his feelings overcome his master plan. "Hah," V said out loud. "Why that would be immensely selfish and outrageous of me." He turned another corner and walked into another room that was tastefully furnished extravagant sculptures of all sorts, odds and ends of things, such as an old telescope and 50's movie poster, paintings, and long Victorian curtains. In the middle of the room was a dark stained oak table, surround by two velvet arm chairs. "Then and only then," V laughed, "would I succumb to the madness that they have so impetuously and virulently labeled me." V stopped in front of a marble terminal bust of Homer. V lifted his arms in full height, "For it was once spoken that 'Love that is not madness-"

"- Is not love at all."

Hands falling to his side, V quickly turned around only to witness one of the most handsome sights he ever had the privilege and honor to see. This visage of beauty before him left him speechless, but only for a moment. There she was, leaning easily upon the door way frame; her champagne curls were pulled loosely into a bun. Only but a few ringlets manage to escape the hair tie and framed her small face.

Her amber eyes glowed with the reflection of the dim lighting in the room; her lips looked marvelously soft and full and irresistibly delicious. And she was wearing the nightgown he gave her. Though ingeniously hidden underneath a simple white robe, he could see a hint of pink lace defying its satin cover up and showing off its own splendor against her ivory thighs. He was now sure of only one thing. "She is a siren out to seek my ruin," he mused silently.

"Pedro Calderon de la Barca," Evey said softly.

V hands clasped together as he gave a small chuckled, "Ah yes it is." Taking a few steps closer towards her, he tried to control his breathing. "I hope that I did not wake you," V said, his tone very apologetic.

"No, no not all! I was going to get a glass of water, I heard you…though I see what you were still doing up," Every said hastily as V nodded in understanding of her explanation. They stood there looking at each other and silence fell upon them. "Oh! I…um hope I wasn't disturbing you," Evey quickly added.

V let out a heavy sigh; "not at all Evey – I am not the sort of person who would turn away from an opportunity to discuss anything with anyone. In fact Agnes Repplier once said 'It is not what we learn in conversation that enriches us. It is the elation that comes of swift contact with tingling currents of thought' and that my dear, I believe, still holds true today. So I dare say I enjoyed our brief interlude."

Evey smiled happily. "He has such a way with words. They alone could sweep any deserving girl off her feet," she thought. Pressing the glass against her lips, she took a sip of water. "Well I'm going back to bed V, see you in the morning." And she quickly removed herself from the doorway. There was a heavy feeling in her chest as she walked back to her room suppressing any sort of feelings she had for him. She was in pain, it hurt to keep such feelings of love inside. Was it even 'love' that she was feeling? "No," she reassured herself. "Love is not this painful…is it?" She did not know the answer to this fibrous question.

V watched her leave with a stout heart. In truth, he was sorry to see her go so quickly. He walked slowly to the edge of the doorframe and leaned upon it as she so casually did just mere moments ago.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:** Wow, I must admit I had REALLY fun time writing this. I am slowly getting the hang of this and I hope I did a better job at portraying V! Even though it is AU I don't want it to seem too outlandish. Please feel free to critique on me my writing style and how I illustrate any of the characters or scenes. This is my first writing for V for Vendetta, so patience is required , but much help is also required if you wish to see me improve. I can only improve so much by myself, but I need an audience to help me even further. Most you who have reviewed have already helped me so much! Thank you! And once again I must give credit to my excellent beta, **Ellina Hope**, for proof reading this! 

**Works Cited:** "_**Eine Kleine Nachmusik**_", a Serenade for string quintet that was written by Mozart. The name means "a little night music" or a little nocturne. And therefore is not mine, I am merely using it as my title for this particular chapter and in no way am I making any profit from this. To read more on "Eine Kleine Nachmusik" please visit (www)(dot)carolinaclassical(dot)com/articles/Mozart(dot)html

**_"Love that is not madness is not love_**" is quote by Pedro Calderon de la Barca and if you wish to learn more about him please visit (www)(dot)poetry-archive(dot)com/c/calderondelabarcapedro(dot)html, but I took the quote from BrainyQuote(dot)com.

"**_It is not what we learn in conversation that enriches us. It is the elation that comes of swift contact with tingling currents of thought_**" is another quote I took from BrainyQuote(dot)com and is by Agnes Repplier. If you wish to know more about Agnes Repplier then please visit en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/AgnesRepplier.


	4. Chapter 3 Frustration

**Chapter 3**

Frustration

A couple of days passed by. It was the usual routine: in the morning V would make Evey breakfast and then disappear for an hour or two. During those hours, Evey usually practiced on V's old pianoforte, read, or cleaned up a bit around the Gallery. In the evenings, V ordinarily made himself known to the Gallery and then spent his time reading or playing chess. Evey noticed, however, that he would make it a point to spend time with her as well. Not that she minded; after being alone all day, it was nice to have somebody there. For V, it wasn't so much as having someone there; spending his evenings with Evey was a time to put his busy mind to rest; no more bombs, no more blood, no more fighting. It was just a time to enjoy something truly innocent and heavenly.

However, in this particular instance V had been absent from the Gallery practically the entire day. And she was left to clean. "This is nothing unusual," Evey sighed heavily. Bucket in hand, she slowly and carefully climbed up the ladder. Dipping a rag inside the bucket, soaking it in warm soapy water, she began to wipe the dust off a tall statue of a roman soldier. She was a bit angry that he hadn't been home. She moaned another frustrated sigh. Evey knew that V was in fact busy, but she did not understand why he left almost every day, for hours at a time.

"He couldn't possibly be _that_ busy," she thought. She had no way of knowing what he did for sure; she was almost positive that if she asked him, he would tell her just how he spent his day. But the fact was that she didn't want to hear about his activities. Hearing and seeing V's victim's pictures and stories on the news was enough for her. What troubled her and made her the most angry was that she felt a bit jealous that he spent so much time on his mission rather than with her.

"Being jealous is a completely unacceptable way to feel," she told herself. She understood why she had those sorts of feelings, she was growing to like him more and more everyday, but something else must be having effect on her to make sure feel this way. "Being cooped up underground in this place is driving me mad," she complained. "It's making me feel things I should never even begin to feel." Evey wanted the warmth of the sun on her face again. She wanted a change in scenery; she wanted to talk to other people; she wanted to go out to little coffee shops and sit by the window to watch people go by. However, she most desperately wanted to breathe fresh air again.

Music began to play outside the room and seconds later, V appeared by her side. "Hello Evey." Startled, Evey quickly turned around. The light behind her made a silhouette of her figure; Evey looked like a goddess, standing high upon the ladder.

"V!" She said excitedly. "You're back." V shifted his weight, trying to hide his fatigue from the day's work.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked. "It looks as though you've been working hard." Evey blushed and looked down at her clothes that were filthy from the dust.

"If you would be so kind," she said wiping sweat from her forehead. "Just let me finish up in here." V bowed and left the room.

Evey grabbed the bucket of soap water and took a step a down carefully, followed by the next foot. As she moved her other foot down, she misplaced it, slipping off the ladder. She was so surprised by the sudden loss of balance, she reached for the closest thing to hold on to, the bucket of soap water. The liquid spilled all over her, soaking her from head to toe as she hit the floor. Pain surged through her body as she tried to sit up. "Christ!" She yelled in agony.

Absolutely drenched, she sat up looking around to she the mess she had made. The surrounding carpets were flooded with the soap water, not to mention there was a huge puddle in the middle of the room. And a few books that were stacked on the floor got soaked as well. "Heavens child," said V, rushing into the room. "Are you all right?" He had been in the kitchen when he heard the commotion.

"I-I'm so sorry V," she said, flushing a bright red. She hid her face in her hands and started to laugh. She couldn't believe this; she was so embarrassed. "I didn't mean to make such a mess, I'll clean it up." V walked over to her, sliding his arms underneath her shoulders, and helped her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Asked V, stepping back to observe her.

"If wasn't able to walk, I _probably_ wouldn't be standing here on my own right now," she said, her voice holding the smallest hint of sarcasm. But to please V, she took a few steps toward him. "Satisfied?" She said looking up at him, trying not to grimace. She had twisted her ankle a bit from the fall and it did hurt somewhat, but it was nothing major.

"Quite," V said firmly. "Anything hurt?"

Maybe it was because he had caught her in a vulnerable situation or it was the lighting, but for whatever strange reason, she more strongly felt attracted to him than usual. "Or maybe it is because I hit my head," she teased silently. "Nothing serious," she replied, rubbing the small knot that had already began forming on the back of her head.

He gulped softly, "she looks beautiful". Even though her hair was in disarray and she was soaking wet, he couldn't help admire her beauty. Her cheeks had a soft tint of pink from embarrassment, the water droplets made her skin glisten in the light, and her clothes hugged her small curvy figure; revealing its glory. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

_Later That Evening…._

Evey's body ached terribly. She had spent an hour or so cleaning up her mess. Of course V wanted to clean all of it for her, but she refused his offer and let him help her instead. Now Evey laid stretched on the couch reading while V practiced his sword fighting. It was a rather noisy activity that Evey had no taste for, but she tolerated it just the same. Every once and awhile she would look up at him, watching him go at it; wondering what was going through his mind. What the suit of armor really a suit of armor to V? Or was it the enemy, like Chancellor Sutler?

She admired his graceful and swift movements. He had great talent; that was obvious. She kept her book open, but was no longer reading. She was fixated on V. She noticed how his hair would move and bounce by with every move and she became painfully aware of his leg muscles. She zeroed in on his lower torso. His legs were the perfect size, neither too big nor small.

V rammed his sword into the suit of armor and walked over to the couch, "Evey are you hungry? "

She broke out of her trance, "no I'm fine, thank you."

V rested a hand on painfully his hip, "what about some tea?" Evey smiled and shook her head. "Very well, I'm going to be in my room if you need me." And with that, V went to the kitchen, loaded a tray with food and tea and locked himself in his room. She hated that. She hated the fact that they could never have a real meal together. Sure she wasn't hungry this time, but if she would have said yes, V would have sat at the table and watched her feast– all the while hungry but not eating a bite.

"All because of that stupid mask," she mumbled to herself. She wished he had the confidence and courage to take the mask off. She didn't know how much or how badly he really was burnt, but she didn't think it could be that bad…

Bathed and fed, V emerged from his bedroom. He wondered if Evey was still up. He looked up at the old antique clock hanging on the wall. Quarter past two. Going down the hall, he came into the living room only to find Evey fast asleep upon the couch with her book atop her chest.

"_Sleep is a reconciling,  
A rest that peace begets:  
Doth not the sunrise smiling  
_

He walked slowly towards her, not wanting to wake her peaceful slumber.

" _When fair at even he sets?"_

_Rest you then, rest, sad eyes,  
Melt not in weeping,"_

His breath caught in his throat. She looked so angelic. Her breathing was a soft susurrus.

" _While she lies sleeping."_

_Softly, now softly lies  
Sleeping_."

Out of compassion for her, he put the book away. He then gingerly slid his arms underneath her small body and picked her up. His heart raced as he held her lovely frame in his arms; her eyes closed, head tilted back, exposing the soft and delicate skin of her neck. Oh what he wouldn't give to just taste her in his mouth, to have her writhing underneath him, feeling his heat upon her. Or to feel her soft smooth body against his. What he wouldn't do to have her cry out his name is sheer ecstasy. He held her tighter to him.

V slowly walked to her bedroom, using his shoulder to push the door ajar and laid her gently on her bed, covering her with the bed sheets. He could barely see her in the dark; the only light was coming from outside the room. Bringing her hand up slowly, he kissed it delicately. He rested her hand softly by her side. "Stay," Evey whispered softly. Her hand grasped his and tugged lightly. Holding his breath, V stood there dead silent, not knowing what to say or what to do. He battled himself; should he stay or should he go? "_His feelings could prove to be dangerous to his mission if he were to exploit them in any way possible…"_ She laid there; her heart had never pounded this hard before. The dead silence was unbearable to the both of them; it felt like an eternity.

"I can't," V finally said regretfully. Why couldn't he make himself stay? There she was, looking at him, asking him to stay. "Stay, stay, stay with her," he told himself over and over. Evey sat up, disappointed and almost desperate. She _needed _him by her side.

"Please," she pleaded softly. Her hand slowly glided up his forearm, all the way up past his elbow. V's breath caught in his throat as she pulled him towards her slowly.

"Evey…" V murmured. Leaning forward, she lifted her head as though to kiss him. They could both hear the other's breath grow to pants. Their faces were only but inches apart. "I'm sorry Evey, I can't."

It took every inch of will power in his body to separate himself from her. Though he could not see her face, he knew she was humiliated and hurt. He couldn't do it though. He couldn't let his feelings for her get in the way. Loosening her grip, V pulled away, her hands sliding down his arms numbly. Speechless, V turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him. He left her sitting there, alone in the dark, ashamed and rejected, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: THANKS** to **EVERYONE** who reviewed or put this story on alert/favorites! You **GUYS TOTALLY ROCK**! I do appreciate you guys reviewing! Again I want to thank my beta, Ellina Hope, for being my beta and totally kicking my ass for my bad grammar! 

Also I must apologize for the long awaited update. This chapter was the hardest for me to write because it is mostly just filler and it is suppose to be build up to the next chapter. You cannot imagine how many times I've spent REWRITING this chapter. Dear Lord! The story line must have change ten times…atleast!

**Works Cited: "_Weep You No More Sad Fountain_**" is a poem by John Dowland and in no way do I claim the lyrics or the title to be my own creation. To check out John Dowland's poem please visit (http)oldpoetry(dot)com/opoem/41258


	5. Chapter 4 Saint Valentine’s Day

**Chapter 4**

Saint Valentine's Day

Her face in her hands, Evey sobbed uncontrollably. Never in her life had she been rejected like this. She felt her whole soul break. Why did he not stay? Did he not harbor the same feelings for her as she did for him? She shook her head in disbelief. Was this all a chimerical? Did she over analyze, draw things out of proportion? Her whole body shook as she cried harder. She loved him, loved him more than she could express. And naturally she wanted to be with him. Was it so wrong of her to ask him to say? There was nothing like rejection to make you do an inventory of yourself. Evey tried to find out what was wrong with her; she felt ugly, both inside and out.

V stood quietly outside her door, listening to her moans. As he placed his left hand gently on her doorknob, he realized he could make everything better. All he had to do was go in there, and stay with her. He could not bring myself to do it though. This admission made his heart beat painfully in his chest. He did not deny her because of any moral grounds that he held, (though he wished it was, because that would make it a lot easier to refuse her) but because he could not afford to get involve with anyone. He had grown to love Evey, he could not deny that. His sole purpose in life was vengeance, nothing else could exist. He sighed heavily, letting his hand fall off the doorknob and walked away.

Evey locked herself in her room the entire morning. She spent her time going through the mountains of book V had previously stacked up against the back wall of her bedroom, hoping to pass the time and get her mind off of last nights upsetting events. All attempts were futile. V was not having very much luck either. He made her breakfast as he did everyday, knowing full well that she probably wouldn't come out of her room at all; he even made her favorite-French toast. He hoped the smell would draw her out, like it had successfully done many times before in the past. He failed at that attempt as well. He sighed wearily, she would have to come out sooner or later. This was not the ordinary drama that happened from time to time in a female's life; this was serious. He knew he wounded her heart deeply and did not know for sure if their relationship would ever the same again. 

V sat on the couch watching "Casablanca", but the truth of the matter was that he had been thinking of Evey the entire time. He was absolutely plagued by last night's ordeal. In his mind he kept replaying the entire incident. Repeatedly he told himself, "I only denied her because it had to be done. It was the right thing to do. I can't jeopardize my duty." If he allowed himself to openly love her, to embrace her entire being; body and soul. He would be torn between his purpose in life and love. Though his life was all vengeance, he allowed himself to indulge in fine food, clothing, paintings, sculptures, literature, music and other virtù. Why not love? Yes, but love was more than a beautiful painting or words on a page. The way of peace is the way of love. Love is the greatest power on earth, it conquers all things. "Even such missions of vengeance…" V mused.

_"But what about us?"  
"We'll always have Paris. We didn't have, we, we lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night".  
"When I said I would never leave you.."  
"And you never will, but I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of."_

"Without love in you life, you have nothing. Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit. To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage. Love... It surrounds every being and extends slowly to embrace all that shall be. The greatest pleasure of life is love. The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." And with those thoughts, he went to bed quietly.

_The next day…_

Evey paced around her room, arguing with herself the entire time. "If only I didn't ask him to stay, everything would be fine," she told herself angrily. "After all," she thought, "how was he suppose to react?" She had to confront him, she had to say she was sorry. This was all her fault, not V's. Even though in her mind she knew that V would have never stayed, but she did hope deep down inside her heart that he would. And because of that she decided to take that risk of rejection.

Sighing in frustration, she sat down on her bed in silence. Now if only she had the courage to go up to him and apologize. She gulped; that would mean she had to face him and even talk to him about what happened. Her stomach squirmed, she felt nauseated just _thinking_ about it. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to admit that she was wrong, she had no problem doing that. It was the fact that she was still a bit hurt and embarrassed, but she had to do what was right and make amends. As she buried her face in her hands, she could hear the soft playing of a piano. Curious, she rose from her bed and walked out into the dimly lighted hallway, the music got louder and louder as she walked through its length.

Stopping at its opening, she found V sitting at the piano. She watched him for a moment, holding her breath as to avoid detection. Her eyes wandered down his body, resting on his ungloved hands. Though they scarred and burnt, his fingers were long and graceful, moving swiftly and passionately, playing Rachmaninov's 2nd Piano Concerto in C Minor with great execution. Softer and softer he played, letting each chord ring out and vibrate. Then silence.

"There is no better than adversity. Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve your performance the next time."

V moved out from beneath the piano bench and stood up, facing Evey for the first time in days. Evey was speechless, though she felt obligated to say something. Embarrassed, she lowered her gaze, what was he exactly trying to say? "V I just want to apologize for the other night," she said abruptly. "I didn't know what I was thinking, putting you in that situation." Funny how she seemed to be losing her mind ever since she first met him.

"Evey please-," V said sympathetically.

"No V," Evey said interrupting him. "It is all my fault, it was-" said Evey, starting to choke up.

"Listen Evey," V said. "Do not dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward."

She looked up at him for the first time. "True, but I still have to admit where I was wrong V."

V cocked his head to the side, "You only did want you felt was right at the time. There is no shame in what you did." Evey felt her face flush with heat.

"What about you V?" She said timidly. "Did you do what you thought was right?" She literately felt her heart skip a beat. She was afraid of the answer, but at the same time couldn't help but be insanely curious.

"We cause harm by doing what we perceive to be the right thing. Most people don't intend to cause harm, they cause harm by doing the right thing - in their mind." V took a few steps closer to her, " but to put it in Oscar Wilde's own words 'to regret one's own experiences is to arrest one's own development. To deny one's own experiences is to put a lie into the lips of one's life. It is no less than a denial of the soul.'"

V saw her smile for the first time and it was absolutely resplendent. She bit her lower lip, casting her eyes down to the floor from embarrassment. "Evey," V said tentatively. "Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

Evey narrowed her eyes, "it isn't 'The Count of Monte Cristo' is it?"

V chuckled, "No not this time. It is a charming little film called 'A Brief Encounter'-have you heard of it?"

Evey shook her head, "No I haven't, does it have a-"

"A happy ending? I'll let you decide on that," V said moving over to the coffee table picking up the VHS.

Evey said nothing, she pondered whether this was a trap or not to make her watch something she normally wouldn't. "Alright, I'll watch it." V made a noise of appreciation as he placed the tape into the player and sat down next to Evey. "V," she said watching as the previews began. "What is the movie about?" She asked curiously.

"It is a black and white film of forbidden love and of a painful hunger for a deep inner connection that is often subdued by the obligations of marriage."

Evey crossed her arms, she wasn't the sort that enjoyed romantic black and white films, but she was willing to watch this one for V. "Oh," she said dryly.

"By the way Evey," V said coolly. "Happy Saint Valentine's Day." Shocked, Evey turned to him. She had no idea that today was the fourteenth. She stopped caring what the day it was ever since she'd been underground. But what shocked her most was that V remembered, meaning it was a worthwhile thing to know or to say.

"I didn't know you celebrated Saint Valentine's Day," she said inquisitively.

V looked at her, "I don't." She wondered why he mentioned it in the first place, she didn't question him. "But I know you do Evey."

She gave him a quizzical look, "Well yes…"

He continued to look at her, "well then happy Saint Valentine's Day."

She smiled, still not understanding why it mattered so much, "Thank you very much V. Happy Saint Valentine's Day to you as well."

Evey watched, falling into a silent awe. The passion between Laura Jesson and Alec Harvey was fierce and moving. The movie was a tale of two people with two very different lives, fortuitously joining together, only to separate again. But they meet again and they quickly fall in love, knowing full well their love cannot be and will not last. Realizing that they must return to their own lives, they separate forever.

"_This can't last. This misery can't last. I must remember that and try to control myself. Nothing lasts really. Neither happiness nor despair. Not even life lasts very long. There'll come a time in the future when I shan't mind about this anymore, when I can look back and say quite peacefully and cheerfully how silly I was. No, no, I don't want that time to come ever. I want to remember every minute, always, always to the end of my days_."

Evey fought back tears as Laura and Alec waited together silently for Alec's train. She grew angry as Dolly Missiter ruined their last chance at a final goodbye. Oh what inner misery they had felt! What agonizing heart break! Evey continued to watch as Alec gave his love one last look and disappeared forever from her life. God, she felt truly sorry and touched by the film. She could relate in more ways than one.

"Well?" V asked anxiously. Evey wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's so sad," she whimpered.

V handed her a tissue. "Indeed it is."

Evey took the tissue and dabbed away the tears. "I hate sad stories!" She said, her voice raising out of anger and torment as she fought back fresh tears. He most surely did this on purpose.

"I'm glad you liked it," V said softly, his voice shaking a bit; He too was teary eyed. Sitting there together, they watched in silence as the credits slowly trailed up the screen.

* * *

**Author's Note**: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They've been the only things motivating me to write! I appreciate every single one of them. Please feel free to leave me more reviews, I'm sure they'll get me to writer faster? Lol!

**Seriously some of the reviews I get**, literally **make me jump up from my chair and do a crazy dance**. This is how happy they make me! Thank you so much guys!

**Oops!** No mature content….hm seems things have taken a different course as far at the plot line goes and I will naturally be prolonging the mature content for awhile. Not because I want to torture anyone, but because Evey and V aren't ready to yet. There needs to be more to the story before I have them reach such an intimate level. **But don't worry, it will happen soon and will be worthwhile to read-PROMISE!** Along with other things, I've already begun to work on that particular scene and it is a work of art! Mwah hahaha!

**Works Cited:**

TAKES A DEEP BREATH

"Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."  
**Denis Waitley**

"There is no better than adversity. Every defeat, every heartbreak, every loss, contains its own seed, its own lesson on how to improve your performance the next time."  
**Malcolm X**

"The idea that we cause harm by doing what we perceive to be the right thing, that's another theme that interests me. Because most people don't intend to cause harm, they cause harm by doing the right thing - in their mind**."  
Andrew McCarthy**

"To regret one's own experiences is to arrest one's own development. To deny one's own experiences is to put a lie into the lips of one's life. It is no less than a denial of the soul."  
**Oscar Wilde**

"Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer. "  
**Denis Waitley**

"There's nothing like rejection to make you do an inventory of yourself. "  
**James Lee Burke**

"Without love in you life, you have nothing. "  
**Wynonna Judd**

"Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit. "  
**Kahlil Gibran**

"To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage. "  
**Lao Tzu**

"Love... It surrounds every being and extends slowly to embrace all that shall be.** "**  
**Kahlil Gibran**

"The greatest pleasure of life is love. **"**  
**Euripides**

"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves. **"**  
**Victor Hugo**

"The way of peace is the way of love. Love is the greatest power on earth. It conquers all things. **"**  
**Peace Pilgrim**

_"But what about us?  
We'll always have Paris. We didn't have, we, we lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night.  
When I said I would never leave you.  
And you never will. but I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of."  
_**Casablanca **

The piano piece V was playing was "**Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No.2 In C Minor, Op.18, II, Adagio Sostenuto." **

_"This can't last. This misery can't last. I must remember that and try to control myself. Nothing lasts really. Neither happiness nor despair. Not even life lasts very long. There'll come a time in the future when I shan't mind about this anymore, when I can look back and say quite peacefully and cheerfully how silly I was. No, no, I don't want that time to come ever. I want to remember every minute, always, always to the end of my days."_  
**A Brief Encounter  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Check

**Chapter 5**

Check

It was now the middle of March. V spent more time in the Shadow Gallery than he had ever done so in the previous months. He only left the Shadow Galley on business whereas before he would leave just to get out and enjoy the fresh air. Continuing to go out freely would be unfair to Evey, for he knew she desperately wanted to go outside and breathe open air as well. So, V stayed in with her, as much as possible.

"You'll be happy to know it rained last night," V said casually.

"If you're trying to distract me, it is not going to work," she said confidently placing her queen down on the chessboard. "Check." V smiled underneath his mask.

"Oh not at all!" He said earnestly. "I do believe you once told me that you loved it when it rained."

Evey up looked up from the board, eyeing him suspiciously, "I do." She watched him move his bishop diagonally down the board, placing it in front of Evey's queen. She took her queen and knocked over his bishop and smiled triumphantly.

"Overconfidence is a plague among mankind," V said smoothly, sliding his rook piece across the board, destroying her queen. "Check" His rook now took the place queen right in front of her own king.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she knew she was going to lose for sure. Grant it, she already knew she was in for it when V took her queen and this was her fifth game in a row with V, who had won every single game. Regardless of what strategy she used, he always had a better one. He always seemed to be two steps ahead of her. She could never get a break. "You're too smart for your own good," she teased.

"No law or ordinance is mightier than understanding," he replied.

Evey looked up at V curiously, "and that is from?"

"Plato,naturally," V said simply.

Evey nodded her head nonchalantly as she took her next move, "Oh."

"But you know…" V continued, leaning forward in his chair slightly. "Man becomes man only by his intelligence, but he is man only by his heart. Checkmate." V sat back into his chair triumphantly.

Evey looked down at the board, surprised. "What?" Said Evey, studying the board silently. He had cornered her king with the help of his rook, bishop and queen. "I hate this game," she pouted. "Just you wait though," she said looking at him. "There is a book on how to conquer the game of chess in one of the studies, once I read it, I will be chess champion." She smiled.

V stood up, "Indeed you will." He got up quickly, going into the kitchen, bringing back a cup of tea for Evey. "I regret to inform you that I must go out tonight," V said, sighing. Evey took a sip of her tea, nodding her head in understanding. "Evey, do not stay up for me." V's tone was now dead serious.

True, she had recently been making a new habit out of staying up for him until he arrived back to the Shadow Gallery from his nights out. V would find her there sometimes fast asleep in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her and a book in her lap. He would only smile; he must be one of the most fortunate men alive to have the pleasure of coming home to such a sleeping beauty.

His tone had alarmed her; this was severe. She watched him go into this room and close the door. She took another sip of her tea and moved over to the couch and turned on the television. She contemplated on why she was not permitted to stay up for him. It was possible that on this particular trip out that it was very life threatening, but then when wasn't it dangerous? She wanted to protest, tell him to stay, and that it isn't worth losing his life or hurting himself, but every time she opened her mouth no words came out.

V emerged from his room, fully clothed in his usual black getup. She turned away from the television, her heart pounding harshly; she knew he was going out to kill as she watched him load his belt with knives. An overbearing silence fell upon them, so thick with tension and seriousness that it made her skin prickle, making the small hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end.

Rising slowly to her feet she looked at V, waiting for him to say something as he fastened his black heavy cloak around him. V stared back at Evey, who looked very melancholy. He knew that she did not wish for him to leave, but he had to. Evey opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"I cannot linger another moment," V said putting on his hat and moving towards the door leading up to the world she no longer was a part of. Evey crossed her arms, watching him disappear. She hated when he left her. She hated the feeling she got when he walked out the door; it was as though the light was sucked out of her soul and only darkness engulfed her.

Evey knew that V was an excellent fighter, but she worried about him every single time. Sometimes he would return okay and unharmed, but there were other times when you could tell he was exhausted and weak from the night. She stood there for a moment, trying to put her feelings into words. Giving up, she went to bed, slipping on a simple oversized T-shirt and crawling underneath the covers. As she switched her lamp off she whispered a silent prayer for V and closed her eyes.

The bullet pierced the side of his arm, causing a painful burning sensation that stole the breath from his lips. Yanking one of his knives free from a dead Fingerman's, V threw the blade at his shooter, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him down to the cold hard pavement. Picking up the rest of his knives from the other dead bodies, he walked over to the Fingerman. V peered down at his enemy; he laid there panting and spewing out vulgar words.

V slammed another knife into the Fingerman's throat. "We are but a surging, seething, murmuring crowd of beings that are human only in name, for to the eye and ear they seem naught but savage creatures, animated by vile passions and by the lust of vengeance and of hate," V said to the dead Fingerman.

Evey awoke to the sound of a slamming door. "V," she said, sitting up in her bed. She quickly turned her lamp on and walked out of her door expecting a warm greeting. But when she reached the main room V was clutching his right arm. "V?" Evey rushed over to him. She looked at his arm; a dark liquid covered his glove and trailed down his long black sleeve. She gasped, "Are you bleeding? What happened, V?"

V moved away from her, chuckling. "I'm quite alright," V winced. "I did a horrible job at avoiding a bullet, that's all."

She followed him, trying to keep from panicking; "You got shot?" He dropped his hat off onto a table and unfastened his cloak, letting it fall where he stood. "Is there anything I can do? Call a doctor?" She was close to tears as she rushed over to him, wrapping her small arms around him, trying to hold him up.

"Evey please, there is no need for a doctor," V winced again. "I'm quite alright. This has happened once before. However, if you could be so kind as to get me a bowl filled with warm water and a wash cloth, I would be most grateful."

Evey walked quickly into the kitchen, grabbing a wash cloth and a bowl, filling it with warm water. Her mind swarmed with worry and guilt. She should have told him to stay. When she returned, V was gone. "V?" She called out.

"I'm in here," V's voice called out from his bedroom. She opened the door to his bedroom and saw him sitting on his bed, holding a pocketknife. She was alarmed by the knife and hoped that he didn't intend to use it to get the bullet out. "You can set the bowl on the table over there," V said pointing to a small table besides his bed where there were already assorted bottles of medicines sitting.

She set it down and stood there looking at his wound, fidgeting. "Did you need any more help?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"If you could close the door all the way when you leave, that would be most helpful," V said appreciatively. He couldn't continue if she was in the room. He did not wish to reveal his burnt flesh to her and he had no intention of exposing her to his bullet wound. He was sure that both circumstances would make her feel weak in the knees. Evey knelt down besides V, resting her hands on his knees, looking up warmly into his face. He could feel her skin's warmth and smell the essence of lavender from her hair. "I'm not leaving," she said tenderly. "Evey," V winced. "I do not wish to expose you-"

She rose up to her feet, getting a bit angry. "Shh! I don't care about any of that and I know you do, but you shouldn't." She heard him let out a small growl, but pressed on. "I just can't stand here and not help you. So please," she said a bit softer, tears falling. "Let me help you."

V agreed grudgingly. He would have continued to tell her no, but he knew she was stuck on helping him and he could not forget the painful throbbing in his arm. He didn't have time to argue with her. He let her help him out of his gloves, jacket and shirt. Even then she proved to be a hindrance; he could feel her fingers stumbling as she tackled the small buttons that held his jacket together. She took longer than he wanted and he did not know how long he could withstand the pain.

Taking off his undershirt she took in the slight of his exposed flesh. Faint pink in color, thin white scars were scattered across the length of his torso. And spots of different shades of red were speckled around random parts of his arms, neck, and abdomen. She couldn't help but stare at him; it was something so new to her. She didn't realize the burns were this severe, nor did she realize he had a considerable amount of muscle underneath all those layers of clothing.

"Can you give me the wash cloth?" V said weakly. He knew she was looking at him and she was, for better or worse, completely silent on the matter. To say the least, he was very uncomfortable.

She handed him the damp wash cloth. She stood there, helpless, watching him clean his wound. First wiping the blood away. Talking one of the bottles off the nightstand, he poured a disinfectant over the wound, letting out a low growl.

He handed the disinfectant and the already bloodstained cloth back to Evey, "Here, set that back on the table." She did as she was told and rinsed the cloth out, getting most of the blood out. "Now I want you to hold the wash cloth underneath the wound and catch any blood that will fall," V said roughly. She nodded and sat next to him on the bed, holding the wash cloth underneath the wound.

V picked up the pocketknife with his other arm and brought the tip of the blade to the edge of his wound. He looked at Evey, wondering what was going through her mind-she looked awfully pale at the moment. Letting out a loud growl, V sliced through his skin, making the bullet wound larger.

Evey had never fainted before, but watching him dig out the bullet using such a barbaric tool to do so was nauseating and made her dizzy. She tried closing her eyes, but she had to wipe up the dark blood oozing out from the wound and down his arm. Silent tears fell from her eyes as painful and agonizing moans came from V. She shuddered uncontrollably.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she felt a heavy object fall into wash cloth laid out in her palms. She picked it up, wiping away her tears and handed the bullet to V. He examined the brassy bullet as she wiped up the remaining blood and applied pressure on his wound. They sat there silent as she rinsed the cloth out in the warm water and began dabbing the excess blood off. She poured more disinfectant on his wound, causing V to let a low hiss. "Do you know how to sew?" V said, his voice noticeably weaker.

Evey shook her head, "No…why?"

V shifted his weight a bit, "If you look on the tray where the bottles are, you will see a sewing needle and some thread, bring them to me."

Her eyes widened as she went over the table and grabbed both items and placed them in his hand. She hoped that he wouldn't have her stitch him up. Oh god, she didn't think she could handle it. V tied the thread to the needle and in Evey's relief; V reached over with his good arm and started to stitch up his wound.

Evey watched in horror as the needle punctured his skin, going in and out, closing the hole. She noticed how quiet he was as he did so and thought of how she would react to having to give herself stitches, let alone dig out a bullet from her arm. She shuddered at the thoughts. Once V was done, he gave the needle and thread back to Evey. "Do you have any bandaging?" V nodded and pointed behind him to where strips of bandages and gauze had already been laid out. "Here," she said applying slight pressure to his wound. "Hold the cloth here." V's clasped his hand over hers.

Evey looked up at him blushing, feeling his warmth on hers for the first time. His skin wasn't as rough as she'd visualized it, but still coarse. His hands were warm and large, covering her small hand up. Unlike his, Evey's hand was incredibly soft, softer than anything V could have imagined it was. Touching her skin for the first time was like touching silk: so smooth and soft. Now if only he could savor the taste of her creamy skin.

She pulled her hand loose and gathered up the material. V removed his hand as Evey smeared an antibacterial ointment over and around the wound. She dressed the wound using a large bandage, wrapping it up tightly with gaze. V looked at her intensely. New feelings where stirring in him, he never had anyone take care of him like this before.

Whenever he had this sort of thing happen to him he always took care of it by himself. Evey had no obligation to help him and at times he felt her trembling more than he did. He was certain this was not an enjoyable situation to be put in, but she helped him regardless. And even though her help made the process and the pain last longer, but he didn't mind so much.

In fact, he rather liked it and it gave him this strange feeling, as though he was loved. It wasn't the sort of lustful love; it was something more. It felt deeper and meaningful. For once, he was at a lost for words. Suddenly, the pain didn't hurt so much and he didn't feel so exhausted. Instead he felt rejuvenated and very grateful. "Thank you Evey," V said appreciatively. "You didn't have to do this." V stood up, putting on his gray poets' undershirt.

She stood now in front of him and he noticed what she was wearing for the first time. The over sized T-shirt stopped at the middle of her thighs, showing off the rest of her smooth and slender legs. By the bags under her eyes, he could tell she had tired and her long soft brown hair fell to her shoulders in disarray. Her face was still considerably pale from the current events, but V smiled. She looked absolutely stunning. "Of course, I had to, V," Evey said, gathering the excess materials and putting them on the tray. As she reached out for the gauze by V's side, V grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards himself.

"Thankfulness is the beginning of gratitude. Gratitude is the completion of thankfulness. Thankfulness may consist merely of words, but…" V wrapped her arms around her small body, holding her close to him, feeling her warmth against him. "Gratitude is shown in acts," V's voice was deep and rich.

At first Evey was quite surprised, but as she felt V's arms around her, she melted into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around V, pressing her body against his. She sighed softly, nuzzling her head into his warm and inviting chest. His hand caressed the side of her face gently. Her skin felt like silk through his unrefined fingers. God he wanted her now.

"V?" Evey said looking up, enjoying the attention he was giving her. "How's your arm?" V let her loose; he had to get in control of himself. He stepped away from her, taking off from where she had stopped, cleaning and loading all the materials on the silver tray.

"Could never be better," he said deeply. She walked over to him and slapped his hands away from the tray.

"Let me do it," she said briskly. She gently pushed him aside, picking up the tray and left his room. V sat there, holding a book as Evey came back into the room. "Not asleep yet?" She teased.

V sat the book down in his lap, "Evey, would you like me to read you a story?" He asked shyly.

Evey frowned, "No V, your arm, remember? You have to get some rest." She placed a hand on her hip. It was just like him to care more about reading a book than it was to nurse him wound.

V stood up, still holding on to the book, "I can assure you Evey that my arm is perfectly alright," V motioned her to sit on his bed. "Please allow me to read to you."

Evey grinned and walked over and sat on the bed. "Okay," she said getting under his covers as he directed her to do so. "But it better be a short story and afterwards you have to promise to go to bed."

V gave a very low bow. "You have my honor!" V brought up a chair by the bed and situated himself in it. Opening the book , he read the title out loud to her. "_Animal Farm_, written by George Orwell," V turned the page and took a quick glance at Evey who sat upright against the headboard. "Mr. Jones, of the Manor Farm," V began, his voice rich and articulate. "Had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the pop-holes. With the ring of light from his lantern dancing from side to side, he lurched across the yard..."

As he read chapter through chapter, V had noticed Evey's eyes becoming heavier and heavier. Then he noticed that she had finally she was fast asleep, breathing softly. She looked so peaceful when she slept. V got to his feet, placing the book aside and walked over to the light switch and flipped it off, chuckling softy.

"She didn't even make it through chapter four."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to my excellent beta **Ellina Hope **and my newest beta** Diclare** for editing this piece of poo :) You're wonderful darlings! And thank you, once again, for your _kind_ and_ encouraging_ reviews! You guys are too good to me :3 I hope this chapter was pleasing to you all, critiques and criticism is always welcome! 

Chapter 7 will have mature content

* * *

**Works Cited:**

A surging, seething, murmuring crowd of beings that are human only in name, for to the eye and ear they seem naught but savage creatures, animated by vile passions and by the lust of vengeance and of hate.  
**Baroness Orczy**

Man becomes man only by his intelligence, but he is man only by his heart.  
**Henri Frederic Amiel**

Thankfulness is the beginning of gratitude. Gratitude is the completion of thankfulness. Thankfulness may consist merely of words. Gratitude is shown in acts.  
**Henri Frederic Amiel**

No law or ordinance is mightier than understanding.  
**Plato**

Animal Farm  
**George Orwell**


	7. Chapter 6 Checkmate

**Please note that there is no mature content**

Here's the deal: I am spliting my original chapter 6 into two chapters.

I am doing this because a lot of people are anxious to read the next chapter and I want to let them read, but since my betas aren't done with the mature scene, I can't upload anything. So I am taking the first part, the part that leads up to the mature scene and making it my Chapter 6.

Then I will have people read that and get mad at me because I promised them a sex scene. But even though the people will be mad, it will be good for the people that don't want to read the mature scene but still want to follow along with the story.

Anyways, then I will post the mature scene as Chapter 7 and people will be happy and the people that don't want to read the sex scene don't have to and would already know by my disclaimer that **Chapter 7 is RATED M**.

I am sorry for the wait. I know that I promised, but my _betas aren't done_-but I will post my mature scene on Tuesday, regardless if they are done.

****

Consider this whole thing a meal, Chapter 5 was the appetizers, Chapter 6 is the meal, and Chapter 7 is the dessert!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Checkmate

"_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within". _

-James A. Baldwin

These black velvet blankets weren't hers.

Evey sat straight up in V's bed, looking around in the room. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she tried to remember last night and noticed small speckles of blood covering her hand and around her wrist. With last night's events rushing into her head, she jolted out of the room.

"V? V?" She called out as she made her ways toward the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Evey," V said, looking up from the stove. She stood there, fresh from sleep, bushy haired and baggy eyed.

"Sleeping beauty has finally woken," V said playfully as he flipped the bacon in the frying pan.

To V, nothing was sweeter than seeing her like this. Everyone saw her when she was bathed and dressed properly, but only a few had the privilege of seeing her so candid. He considered himself very privileged indeed.

Scratching her head, Evey grinned. "I'm so sorry," she said, moving towards V as he motioned her to sit down at the table. V turned back to the stove. "May I inquire as to why?"

Evey sat down and looked down at her hands. "I didn't mean to fall asleep in your…" She let her voice fade away.

V gave an understanding sound. "No need to apologize, you were exhausted."

V turned the stove off and placed the strips of bacon on Evey's plate, along with scrambled eggs. Evey looked at V, watching him as he went busily throughout the kitchen.

"But V," she protested. "I had no right! You are wounded-" V poured her a glass of milk.

"Evey please," V said firmly as he handed her the glass and she took a sip. "I assure you I am quite alright."

She eyed him as she took a bite of her bacon. "Well," she said. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

She gulped. For some reason it was really hard to say that and the whole situation to her was already awkward, however she was still grateful for what he had allowed her to do. V nodded as he began to wash the dirty dishes.

"And," she shifting a bit in her seat. "Thank you for the excellent breakfast."

This time V turned around, the mask smiling at her."Cooking is like love. It should be entered into with abandon or not at all."

Evey smiled. "How are you feeling, you know…with your stitches and all?" V turned the water off and began drying the dishes. "Nothing is miserable unless you think it is so."

Evey thought for a second and then nodded in agreement. "I suppose so…" She said and took another sip of her milk.

XxX

After breakfast Evey took a badly needed shower. Coming out of her room freshly dressed she sought out V, who was in the piano room. Evey opened the door and walked over to the piano to listen to V play.

"What is it you're playing?" Evey asked her tone only mildly curious.

"Nocturne for piano in C minor," V replied still playing on. "By Chopin."

Evey nodded nonchalantly. She never really had an appreciation for piano music or, in fact, any sort of classical music, really. She found it all relatively boring and she much preferred words with her music. As she half-listened to V she began to think of the types of music she truly enjoyed. After a couple of minutes she couldn't think of anything that stuck out in her mind.

She enjoyed music just as much as the next person, but she was never passionate about it like V was. And the more she thought about that, she realized that she wasn't enthusiastic much about anything, really. V already knew this about Evey, but he did not judge her or think her dull. He understood that with all the censorship going on above ground, it was difficult to really be passionate about anything. Which is exactly what the government wanted. "The voice of passion is better than the voice of reason. The passionless cannot change history," V thought.

But having Evey stay in the Shadow Gallery had expanded her mind and she began appreciating more and more of his books, paintings, and other censored virtù. Slowly but surely she was becoming this beautiful, curious woman. She was like a butterfly sprouting from the cocoon that the government entrapped her in, but she wasn't quite there. She still had fear.

V ceased playing and looked up at Evey. "What do you say to another game of chess?"

Evey smiled. "I'd love to."

After a few minutes into they both knew who the winner was going to be. "Your turn," V said, teasing her.

V gazed lovingly at Evey as she studied the chessboard, concentrating very seriously. The more he spent time with Evey, the more he fell in love with her. Evey became an _idee fixe_ that he stubbornly adhered to in spite of the future consequences.

He loved how she was always cold and wore her small gray jacket practically all the time. He loved how she got a little crinkle above her nose when he said something she didn't understand or when she was frustrated. He loved how the Shadow Galley smelled of her when he came back from his business above ground. He loved how her eyes lit up every time they talked of Shakespeare. He loved the sound of her laugh. He loved how she was the last person he wanted to talk to before going to bed. He loved how she made him forget everything that was bad in the world. And most importantly and undeniably, he loved how she made him feel like a normal human being.

He was hopelessly in love. He was doomed.

Evey looked up and eyed her opponent . "Patience is a virtue, V."V chuckled, a deep rumble in his throat that made Evey smile. "You're quite right," said V, smiling underneath his mask.

She made her move finally and V countered her attack.

"Checkmate," said V chuckling.

"I hate this game," Evey said as the crinkle above her nose appeared once more for V to relish.

"And yet you still play," V said, trying to hide his amusement. "I believe that true beauty of chess is more than enough to satisfy all possible demands."

Evey laughed and shook her head, "Whatever you say."

Suddenly V stood up, pushing in his chair. "Where are you going?" Evey asked. V made a small bow. "My apologies mademoiselle, I must venture out on business."

Evey sat there shocked. "But V!" she protested standing up with such force, she almost knocked down her chair onto the floor. "What about what happened last night? Your stitches!"

V did not answer her and tied his long black cloak around his neck. Although V considered himself a patient man, he did not find any amusement in repeating himself over and over. He had to do what he had to do, whether or not he was recovering from his stitches or not. And she never really seemed to believe him when it came to him feeling well.

A hot lick of anger went through her like lighting. She hated when he did reckless things. And she especially hated when V refused to explain things. She screamed a long angry string of curse words in her head. The only thing she could do was stand there peeved. If she would have done anything else, she would have certainly lost her temper and then be faced with deep regret. She most certainly didn't want that.

She felt her heart sink in despair as she watched V disappear behind the door. Deep down she didn't exactly understand why he went out and why he was going out now, but she wanted him to stay.

XxX

By the time V returned to the Shadow Galley, it was completely dark with the exception of a few candles lit here and there. Taking off his cape and hat, he went around to each globe of soft light and blew them out. As he made his way over to the couch where the last remaining lit candles sat upon the table next to the couch, he found Evey sleeping soundly. She laid there, huddled in a white cotton robe, resting her head on the arm of the brown suede couch, the faint glow of the burning candle illuminating her face. How truly beautiful she looked.

V bent over to extinguish the flames, but no breath from his lips rushed out. The muscles in his legs tensed, his heart beat faster, his skin tingled. A hand reached out and had grabbed the extra material of his pant leg and tugged gently. He stared down at Evey's shimmering amber eyes and her long and thick eyelashes that stared back at him so lovingly. V gulped.

"Sit down a minute?" Evey asked softly.

She gazed up at him intensely, her eyes quivering in want. V raised to his full height and walked slowly over to the empty space next to her, never breaking eye contact and sat down, his body turned to hers. She sat up, the candlelight casting a delicate silhouette of her petite frame. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier." Her voice quivered with a softness V couldn't imagine. "It is just that I don't want you to get hurt…" Her voice faded into the thin air and she felt V's hands bring her into a warm embrace.

She began to speak again, but V hushed her softly, running a gloved hand through her curly champagne locks. She sighed softly; the scent of lavender filled his nose as he held her, feeling her warm and tender body next to his.

"And all that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellowed to that tender light, which Heaven to gaudy day denies..."

Evey closed her eyes, letting V's dark, deep voice wash over her as cool leather caressed the side of her cheek.

"One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impaired the nameless grace Which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face; Where thoughts serenely sweet express, How pure, how dear their dwelling-place..."

Evey drew away from V, staring back at him. Her hands grasped the edges of her white robe. V watched with a lascivious stare as she tugged the robe slowly off her shoulders and removed it all together from its concealment, revealing her pink lacy silk nightgown. "_My_ nightgown," he thought wonderfully. 

Evey felt her cheeks swell with intense heat as she revealed herself to V, praying for his touch. She knew the risk she was taking.Evey hoped that V would not reject her like the other time:

_"Stay V..."_

_"I can't"_

_"Please"_

_"I'm sorry Evey, I can't."_

She was more than just exposing her skin to V, she was also exposing her heart and her feelings, which were perhaps more delicate than anything else. But she wanted him now and more than ever. She was willing to put herself out there just to feel his touch.

V released her from his grip and she fell back softly, pulling V on top of her. He continued to stroke the side of her cheek lovingly."And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent, A mind at peace with all below, A heart whose love is innocent!" He whispered tenderly.

V was instantly falling into a whirlwind of lust and love and if he did not turn back now, he would surely die of bliss. The more he tried to reason with himself to turn away, the more he gave into his temptations. He started saying to himself "just one more touch" but every attempt turned to be false. One more touch wasn't enough, not enough to quench is undeniable thirst for her skin.

He started along the side of her face, then his curious and rapacious fingers moved down further, stroking the base of her neck, but his fingers were still not satisfied. His hand moved down her side, feeling the subtle fullness of her breast and curve of her hip, while the other hand ran through her spiral locks. He heard a soft moan escape for from Evey's lips that sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

He pressed gently into her, needing to feel more of her entire body. Evey gave out another small moan and ran hands up and down his back as she squirmed marvelously underneath him, relishing his weight upon her. "No, this would not do," V thought. This simple touching would not suffice.

It took every single muscle in his body to tear himself away from Evey. Evey sat up immediately with a worried and very disappointed look on her face.

"Is something wrong V?" Evey said anxiously.

"Only the manner in which things are being carried out," V replied huskily. He then bent down and scooped up his beloved in his arms and carried her off to his bedroom

V knew this was unwise, but he was no longer concerned about that. In the morning he would deal with the repercussions, but for now he would ignore them. Tonight Evey Hammond was going to be his, no matter what his mind told him. He was going to savor every last inch of her. Tonight he was going to make passionate love to the woman he had fallen in love with.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is **RATED M**. If you read chapter 7 , that means: 

-You are above 17

-I am not responsible for anything including, but not limited to: trauma, trouble with the law/parents, and perversions of the mind

-You willingly agreed to read it

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I hope that you like where this is going :D

Thank you to my beta, DiClare for editing this.


	8. Chapter 7 A man and a woman

**WARNING! Strong Mature Content Below!**

--I dedicate this chapter to all my loyal readers that have waited so patiently (and not so patiently ;) for this chapter. And I also dedicate this to everyone who was read and reviewed my humble little story so far...BLESS YOU ALL!--

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

A man and a woman

Evey let out a small gasp in surprise and delight, as she felt herself being whisked up from off the couch. She felt so light in his manly arms. She reached her arm for the single candle on the table and V bent down so that she may attain it. With the warm glow in her hand illuminating her face and part of V's mask, V made his way to the bedroom. "_His_ bedroom" Evey thought feverishly. She had only been in his bedroom once since her first night there in Shadow Gallery. She was glad to have a second trip under different circumstances.

She looked up at V noticing the black high collar he wore apart of his jacket. He really did want to conceal every inch of skin. She smirked. "Not for long.." she thought mischievously. She wrapped her arms deliciously around his neck, bring her mouth close to his neck. She felt V shuddered as she inhaled his scent that consisted of leather and soap. His gripped became tighter as she nibbled and tugged gently on the hem of his collar.

V enjoyed Evey's small gesture and it made him all the more hastier, but he forced himself to walk calmly to his bedroom and opened the door. They entered into the darkness of his room and Evey felt herself tremble with excitement.

V carried Evey into his bedroom and laid her gently on his bed, taking the candle from her hand as soon as a hand was free. He could no longer abnegate his lascivious desires; he had surrendered to her full heartily. Evey sat up as V moved away from the bed and sat the candle upon his bed stand.

V turned his back to Evey, digging into a drawer that was placed against the wall. He turned around, his mask smiling at her holding a silky black handkerchief. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as he kneeled on the bed beside her. She watched curiously as he unfolded the handkerchief.

"Close your eyes Evey," V said gently. Evey closed her eyes, trembling softly as she felt V's arm come around her hand and tie the black handkerchief around her eyes.

"V?" Evey questioned nervously. With her eye sight gone, she felt helpless and handicap.

"Shhhh," V reassured her. His deep voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to raise. She couldn't see anything, but her other senses where very much alert. Reaching behind his hair, he untied his mask and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed, along with his gloves. He turned to Evey, now blindfolded, for the first time without his mask; the lone candle nearly illuminated the entire room.

"V?" She called out as the felt the mattress descend. "I want to see you…" Her voice was shaky and full of disappointment. She wanted to see him, just as much as she wanted to taste and feel him. But she did not dare take the blindfold off. She figured the blindfold was a sort of payment. He would reveal his flesh to her touch, as long as she could not see it.

V slowly climbed on top Evey, looking down upon her body, it gave off a luminary glow in the candlelight that made him shiver in delight. Her could see her trembling with excitement. Her breath was wavering, her chest heaving. Those soft pink luscious lips quivered as his own lips came closer and closer. As their lips united for the first time, a deep groan escaped from his mouth. His arms went round her, pulling her in to him as her mouth blindly sought his.

The taste of his mouth was unlike any others. It was sweet and pleasing, not rough or bitter. Her lips were unbelievably soft. She molded herself to him, exchanging pressure for pressure. V lost himself in the feel of her mouth on his, opening under her, tongue touching her mouth lightly, gently, almost asking her permission to continue.

And she touched back, just as gently, sliding her tongue over his and into his open mouth, she sighed at the rush of taste, touch and smell that invaded her senses and sent blood rushing to the place between her legs. She felt V shift against her and a lightning stab of a hot burning lustful sensation shot straight through her. Without intending to, she made a small sound deep in her throat that made V tremble with delight.

The feeling of her soft, full lips on his erased all thoughts of vengeance. In that moment he was not the terrorist with the code name "V". Neither was he the victim of Larkhill. Where was the world of Vengeance he once knew? Now it was gone a forgotten nightmare that existed only now in his mind. He was with her, and with every press of her lips and thrust of her tongue, he was taken into a world where there was no more vengeance, no more revolution, and no more pain.

V wanted to touch and taste each and every part of her creamy white skin. The soft moans that escaped from her lips drove him wild, exceeding the previous heights of ecstasy he reached just a moment that he never thought imaginable as their mouths hungered for one another. He struggled to gain control of himself, knowing where this would lead them, but he failed wonderfully.

Evey wrapped her arms around V's neck, her mouth pressing against his as their tongues tangled together in a sacred dance. The only noise was the soft, wet sounds of their moist lips capturing and releasing one another in the chilled air. Darkness concealed them; only the soft light from the candle lit the room.

Evey reached up and gently caressed V's face. V stopped kissing her for a moment and laid there resting against her forehead, out of breath. He felt her fingertips moving across his angry red flesh, over his cheek, then up to his nose and then down to his chin. At first he did not know what she was doing, but then he realized that she was _seeing_ him.

Her fingers moved up to his cheek again and slid over to his ear and traced the outline of it. Her fingers again ran down the length of his nose and slowly touched his lips. She traced them slowly, feeling their soft wet texture. Opening his mouth, V took in her curious finger and sucked on it ever so lightly, enjoying her salty taste. Evey gave a small shudder from the wet bumpy texture of his tongue against her finger.

White-hot fire burned inside of him. He replaced her finger with her mouth and wrapped her arm around his neck. He drew her close to him, grinding his hips into hers, making it very apparent that he wanted her. They both threw caution to the wind and the only feeling between them was hot sizzling desire.

She let out excited moan, feeling his passion hard against her thigh. "You're beautiful," Evey breathed. V coiled one arm around her waist like a tempting serpent, while the other was twisted up into her hair. He looked at her and almost began to cry.

V's heart soared, she had only said two words, but they meant the world to him. Her words were kind and beautiful and loving. He couldn't barely believe his ears, let alone believe she was writhing beneath him, her body begging for her touch. V had learned through-out his life that life was full of surprises and unexpected turns. Evey turned out to be a pleasant surprise and he thanked the powers of the universe for that.

He ran his hands through her hair, twirling the thick champagne tresses around his fingers as he inhaled her lavender scent, his eyes closing softly and his breathing becoming deeper. He was living her, breathing her, becoming her. If there were no other human beings on earth but her, his life would have been perfect. All he needed and wanted was Evey. He wanted to enter her slowly, savoring the feeling of his spiritual bride grasping him tightly within the heated depths of her body.

Her breathing was ragged and harsh as her head fell back to expose her neck to V's ravenous mouth. He responded with wild enthusiasm, his lips and teeth capturing the soft, sensitive flesh and suckling it reverently. Her skin tasted wonderful, the sweet lavender scent nearly driving him to madness as he pressed into her, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her swollen lips. Her head was thrown back shamelessly and her back arched without the consent of her mind. Her body was desperate to become one with his, it needed him, craved him, cried out for him.

"Touch me." Her raspy moan made his blood boil with lust as his fingers longed caress the skin underneath the silky pink nightgown that he gave to her. Though he did try to imagine what it might look like on her, the vision that now laid before him was nothing like what he dreamt of. The real thing was beyond exquisite, angelic, and gorgeous.

V did not need to be told twice. Strong fingers ran up the length of her body, caressing every supple curve. He captured her lips once more as her hands wandered up his chest and nestled into his black wig, pulling his mouth even closer to her own. His hands slid easily between her thighs, causing her to gasp in pleasure. He gingerly pulled her nightgown up to her waist.

She felt vulnerable and indecent, and so overcome with dark, undiscovered pleasure. Overwhelmed by such electrifying pleasure, she instinctively tried closed her legs, but V was already in between them, kneading her soft thighs in his large hands. He gathered the rest of the nightgown and relieved her from its concealment. He tossed the silk garment to the floor and stared down at the goddess that now laid there before him. Evey breathed in deeply, felling embarrassed. She could not see him to know what he was thinking or what he was going to do next. She was at his mercy.

Her body was absolutely memorizing. His body shook with anticipation and of an unquenchable lust. In one word, her body was perfect. V found himself speechless at her subtle beauty of her curves and her smooth milky skin that only a woman's body could radiate.

V supported himself on his elbows as he lowered his body onto hers, his mouth suckling at the base of her throat as he moved one hand upwards to stroke her thigh-careful not to go to close to the center of her heat. His hand moved up slowly, memorizing each and every inch of skin. He felt her hipbone, the soft, gentle bend of her waist, the rise of her ribcage, and the fullness of the underside of her breast. She gasped blissfully as one large, long-fingered hand cupped her possessively.

She was so incredibly soft beneath his hand. Her hardened nipple jutted out against the cold air and grazed his palm. He applied slightly more pressure, gently squeezing. She moaned in response, arching her back and pressing further into his hand. The sound nearly drove him to a kind of blissful madness that he had only experienced in his wildest, and mostly unfulfilled, fantasies.

He moved his palm over her again, his fingers grazing her painfully erect nipple as he pressed harder, needing to claim each and every part of her body as his own. She gasped when he squeezed even harder, enjoying her cries and small, perky breasts.

Evey's hands were roaming him now. Her fingers reached behind him, searching for a zipper. When she found no zipper, she blindly searched the front until she found it and began to slowly unzip the jacket. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and with her fingers as her eyes, began figuring out what he wore underneath. Struggling to take off the undershirt that he wore, V did the honor and helped himself out fully from his jacket and shirt, tossing both onto the floor. 

He continued his unmerciful assault on her body. His hand drifted to her other breast, cupping and squeezing as hard as she would allow. Grateful, Evey reached out and gently ran her fingers up the length of his arm, brushing across his stitched up bullet wound curiously. She wanted to learn by heart every part of him. Her hand now moved upwards over his shoulders and down his naked chest, admiring the hard, well-muscled feel of his chest; the textured, uneven warm skin of his belly. It did not matter, to her. She loved him all the same.

Wrapping her arm around his neck, she brought her self closer to him. She kissed V deeply, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, pressing her chest against him.. The surreal sensation of her breast rubbing up against his own chest and her legs around his hips nearly brought him to a quivering mass of flesh and muscle.

Her hands splayed across his lower back, the hard involuntarily flexing as her fingers grazed the red flesh. His back was a mess of scars and uneven abrasions, the pink and white tissue smooth yet uneven. Her fingertips touched each and every rise of angry, broken flesh tenderly, stroking it as though it were the finest, softest skin she had ever touched.

Both of her hands ran over his back and tangled into his hair, pressing his head into her breasts as he groaned softly. He flicked out his tongue to wet one erect nipple and sucked the hard peak into his mouth as his hesitant hand made its way to her center.

She moaned loudly as his lips closed over her nipple, his tongue teasing her relentlessly. Her soft moans nearly turned to ecstatic screams as his hand closed over her feminine mound. She instinctively felt the need to jerk back, but instead found herself pushing against his fingers.

For a moment she was worried that her overzealous response might have alarmed him. She even briefly considered apologizing breathlessly, but her thrust into his hand elicited a most satisfied grunt from him and he pushed against her harder. The feel of her cotton panties against the burning, throbbing bud was almost unbearable. V slipped his finger underneath the cotton and continued to explore her.

She knew that she was absolutely soaked with her want, but the wetter she became the more he played with her. It was sweet, sweet torture. She simply closed her eyes and moaned out his name softly over and over again, an erotic prayer on her lips.

He lifted his head from her breast and she groaned as the cold air chilled her already pebbled nipple. His hand remained pressed to her womanhood, his fingertip pushing gently against her bud, marveling at the feeling of her moisture seeping out of her and how smooth she felt against his fingers. Her head was thrown back and her arms were stretched besides her, grasping the bed sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. Her fingers twisting with each and every way as a maddening pulsation tore through her lower body.

Pulling his hand away despite her cry of protest, he grasped the hem of panties and slowly pulled them down her body. He flicked his tongue into her tiny navel as her back arched off of the mattress to allow him to slide the garment down her long slender legs, baring her completely to his gaze. He nearly went crazy just taking in the smell of her lust. He never smelt something so wonderful in his life.  
Her tiny pink nipples had seemingly begun to swell, the distended nubs straining, begging for his touch. He congratulated himself on his handiwork, but he was far from done. Cupping her naked breasts in his hands he moved lower, his lips tasting the silken flesh of her stomach as he continued his journey downwards.

She let out a small cry of frustration, she needed his touch, his caress. She grasped the bed sheets tighter. She nearly screamed as she felt his hot, pink tongue dart out and boldly graze her sex from top to bottom. She screamed his name wildly, her fingers twisting the silk pillowcase so tightly she was sure she would shred it.

"V…" Evey panted. "Please…please". She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she couldn't help but shudder uncontrollably. There was something tantalizing about his tongue flicking her at her hot, sticky sex, something darkly sexual. It all felt so very scandalous, and infuriatingly lascivious. He was teasing her, promising her intense pleasure but forever postponing it with each confidant sweep of his tongue.

He held her thighs apart with his hands, spreading them open as far as her aching muscles would allow. She was gloriously, deliciously exposed to him. Again she vulnerable and indecent, but was engulfed in a powerful, lust filled trance.

Her shock never ceased when he brought her legs up over his shoulders and simply moved her folds aside to make heated contact with her throbbing sex. His lips closed over her bud, drawing it into his mouth and coating it with moisture. The muscles in her thighs began to clenched and unclenched wildly, pressing into his back forcefully as he made love to her with his mouth.

She cried his name out over and over as he viciously alternated from soft gentle teasing with his tongue, to ravage sucking. He found the salty taste of wet feminine flesh inebriating. She let out a scream of intense pleasure as her pelvis began to contract wildly, her muscles seemingly pulsing against one another in the most pleasant, soul-shattering sensation

Her legs clamped around his back as her pelvis thrusted upwards, nearly slamming into his nose. Once her body stopped jerking spasmodically she lowered her legs and tried desperately to catch her breath. She was sure that her heart was going to beat right out of her chest, never had she felt so gloriously, deliciously winded.

He knelt between her thighs, his lips glistening with her wetness. He floated on top of her, watching her bosom rise and fall in deep lustful paints. The blindfold securely in place, he wanted to tease her. Where would he touch her next? His fingertips grazed her cheek gently, then he touched the nape of her neck. He watched her as he continued touching, her head moving from left to right with anticipation. He then touched her lips gently, his fingers tracing the lines and contours of her full, swollen mouth.

Evey allowed her fingers drift down below his navel until her thumb brushed the first fastening on his trousers. A sense of urgency overwhelmed her. Her hands shook slightly as she began to slowly, clumsily work the fastenings. She wanted him, no, _needed _his warmth inside her. She once again felt the tingling of fresh arousal stirring in her lower belly as her fingers worked to free V from his trousers. She wanted to see him, feel him, and touch him. She wanted to caress the part of him that was straining so pitifully against the confines of his trousers. She wanted to give to him the immense pleasure that he had given to her so selflessly mere moments ago.

Placing his hand on top of her own, he nimbly unfastened his pants and placed her hands on him, wrapping her warm fingers around his length. The feel of her, his magnificent beauty, made him shiver in pleasure and anticipation. She gently pushed him off her, having him lay down on the mattress. He watched her curiously as she felt around with her arms out stretched outstretched.

Once she found him, she just climbed on top of him, teasing him with small kisses on his chest and stomach before snaking her way down to his waist. Desperate to feel his naked skin again her own, she began pulling his trousers down his hips. He lifted his hips off of the bed and pushed the pesky garment away, needing to feel her tender, curious touch on him once more.

She ran her hands up and down his length curiously. He was unbelievably hard and firm, yet coated by velvety uneven skin. Grasping his sex in her hand firmly, she took him in her mouth, tasting his salty and quivering manhood. The unique texture of his sex provoked her to feel every last inch of him with her tongue; finding all the bumps and rough spots. Evey didn't mind one bit; the rough texture gave off a more erotic feel.

She took the tip of the head into her mouth, at first sucking gently and lightly, enjoying the groans that V gave off. Then she applied more pressure around the tip and sucked vigorously. In and out, faster and faster, she let his moans guide her. His hands were buried in her hair, grasping her head, aching within her hot, sticky mouth. The faster she went the more his groans became more guttural and pronounced.

"Stop…stop…Evey," V painted.

It practically tore him up inside to keep her from finishing him. His aching tip begged for release and he was seconds from satisfying his need, he couldn't let the night end like this. His sex throbbed painfully as she released him from her sweet torture.

With barely a second to question his sudden change of heart, the air escaped her lungs as she was slammed onto her back; his heavy body coming to rest atop her own as his lips captured hers once more. He was murmuring something in her ear, his words breathy and harsh.

"I need you Evey," V painted heavily, parting her thighs with his own and ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh, his sex coming to rest against her belly as the smooth skin of her thighs surrounded his hips. "Do you need me?"

"Yes…" She breathed out her response, her voice wispy and longing. She gasped, almost suffocating from the immense heat that inundated her cheeks as he pressed a single finger against her swollen bud, stimulating her.

"What do you wish me to do?" He whispered lustfully, grasping her thighs and sliding them up upwards to rest against his waist.

"I want you inside of me," she moaned, her head spinning in sexual frustration. Pressure had been building up in her center once again and she was going crazy in wanting a release.

He pushed against her, his sex barely penetrating her, waiting for her to move and welcome him deeply inside of her. She moaned as he pushed in further, nearly squealing with a mixture of shock and wicked delight. His breath whooshed out of his lungs as she grasped him tightly, her legs closing around him as she caressed his face.

He reached for her hands and linked his fingers through hers, the gesture binding them together in every way imaginable. Pressing her bottom lip between his own, he buried himself to the hilt, her fingers clenching around his as a moan escaped her lips.

In that moment of physical joining, all the world was perfect.

Evey adjusted to the feeling of him resting inside of her, enjoying the feeling of him filling her completely and stretching her walls to new limits. Neither moved; both just laid there, basking the sensation of being deeply, and intimately connected.

He began to move, slowly at first, simply allowing the sensation of her body enveloping his to wash over him. He felt her walls grip him in such a way that almost sent him over the edge. She ran her hands up his back, feeling his muscles become taut as he withdrew and surged forward, her body rocking with his movement. Her gasps and throaty moans were coming of their own volition with each and every thrust of his hips. He was moving within her, the ease and smoothness of which was incredible.

She hitched her legs up even higher, locking her ankles against his back as her body slipped over the black velvet sheets as he surged forward once more. He was so heavy and strong on top of her, his hard back and chest a stark contrast to her soft skin and supple curves. She wondered if he was as fascinated by her softness as she was by his strength.

With each and every thrust she craved a harder, more forceful touch. She longed to be taken in every way imaginable by this strong, hard man who she now loved. She was giving herself to him, and he was taking her so gently, his lips brushing her face and neck with soft, passionate kisses.

She rocked her hips upwards and grasped his shoulders, her hands moving down his back to cup his behind and push him further into her as she released a near scream of pleasure.

He reached for her hands and pinned them beside her head as he pushed into her with more force than before, his groans becoming more animalistic. Just the sight of her naked, blindfolded body gave his body another jolt of pleasure, moving his body faster than before, his muscles bunching as he gave her everything he could muster.

He buried himself in her and began to move roughly against her pelvis, his movements stimulating the bud that made her scream with release. Her moans became more ragged and hoarse, soft cries of his name soon followed, propelling him to thrust against her with all the might in his body. He was so close, so close to releasing all the love he had deep inside of her.

With a final scream of pleasure she released, her body contracting around his as she pushed her pelvis into him, grinding against him with a strength he never imagined she could possess. She pulled him deeper into her, her arms wrapping around him desperately, clinging to him as though his very presence breathed life into her body.

He continued on, aching and pushing into her for his release. He buried his head in the side of her neck, his essence pouring into her as he let out cries of his own. Together they laid like that in silence, their releases exhausting them as their fingers intertwined intimately. V stroked her cheek softly, his breath cool against her flushed skin. He gave her a small but loving kiss and he buried his face in her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal and satiation as she sighed blissfully.

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently, his eyes closed to fight back the tears that threatened to flow freely. She had given herself to him, had begged for him to touch her, and had cried out his name in ecstasy. She had returned to him and made him feel as though he were the most brilliant, handsomest man on earth. He did not think he deserve such fortune.

He withdrew from her slowly, not wanting to break the sacred contact between them. He bent over her, blowing out the candle. He returned to her, pulling her to rest against his chest he moved her hair off of her neck and ran his fingertips against the moist skin gently. He pulled the blindfold from around her eyes and kissed her temple. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the dark.

She saw V's dark outline of his figure for the first time and reached up, giving him a passionate kiss. His fingers moved up and down her spine softly, the gesture one of affection rather than lustful act of stimulation.

"I love you," Evey sighed happily, resting her head against his chest. She blushed, feeling suddenly shy as her powerful words rang through-out the stilled air.

"Love," he began again, his voice barely a whisper. "It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come: Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom…"

Her fingers splayed across his chest and felt the throb of his heart. In that moment there was no time for regrets or questions of what was to becomes of all this. There was simply the heartbeat of the man who loved her, and the man whom she had fallen in love with. And he returned the same thoughts and love. "In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet remain two," V thought warmly.

But V wasn't the sort of man that was filled with love and passion to love a woman, until now. He has a mistress, her name is Anarchy. But as he held Evey in his arms, he forgot all about that. At least for that night. However, things would be different in the morning.

* * *

**Author Note:** This was for you guys, hope you're not disappointed! Anyways reviews and feedback are _greatly_ appreciated! And again, I apologize for the broken promises and long waits. Hopefully this chapter will erase all grudges and anger? Lol 

Anyways I realize that there are some mistakes, it hasn't been through all my betas. But like I promised, whether they are done I would post-so hope you're happy :)

**Works Cited for both Chapter 6 and Chapter 7**:

Cooking is like love. It should be entered into with abandon or not at all **Harriet Van Horne**

Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within **James A. Baldwin**

She Walks In Beauty **Lord Byron**

References to the movie "**When Harry Met Sally"**

I believe that true beauty of chess is more than enough to satisfy all possible demands. **Alexander Alekhine**

Love is the beauty of the soul. **St. Augustine**

Sonnet 116 **Shakespeare**

Nothing is miserable unless you think it is so** Boethius**

Love is the beauty of the soul **St. Augustine**

In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet remain two **Erich Fromm**

Read and Review? Pretty please?


End file.
